


Salt I Meant Sugar (Hamilton related One-Shots)

by Mars_and_Moon



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Cheating, F/M, M/M, Vampire John
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-09-28 14:53:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10121417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mars_and_Moon/pseuds/Mars_and_Moon
Summary: One-ShotsLamsJeffmadsWashetteMuletteMarliza





	1. SALT/SUGAR

Alexander and John were eating a nice meal. Not. Alexander had his headphones in while John was making coffee. John was annoyed that Alex had his headphones on. What he didn't realize is Alex had taken them off and heard John mutter 'salt'. Alex put the salt near his cup, what Alexander didn't realize is John had said sugar not salt. Thus John put salt in his coffee. For the next month John would wonder how he put salt in his coffee. Alex never told him


	2. DONE

John was done.

John was so done.

Alexander knew what he was doing.

Alexander knew John knew.

Maria Reynolds.

Her names was Maria Reynolds.

Alexander and Maria had been sleeping together for about a year.

If John were to guess.

There was shouting.

The shouting had woken up Phillip and Frances.

John and Alexanders children.

John was done.

There was more shouting.

Alexander deserves it.

John had something to say.

Alexander was trying to apologize.

Alexander was lying.

John was done being helpless.

John didn't blame Maria because he too had fallen for the hurricane that was Alexander.

John had fallen for a man who was never satisfied.

John was done.

Alexander was leaving.

Phillip and Frances were wondering when he was coming back.

Alexander said it was up to John.

Alexander and John were done.

John threw his wedding ring into to ocean.

Alexander kept his around his neck.

They were friendly.

But they were done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> clear it up  
> Alexander cheated on John with Maria. They got a divorce. 
> 
> This is really angsty


	3. BLOOD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vampire!John  
> Human!Alexander

Alexander looked at the man in front of him. The man had a knife in his chest courtesy of Alex. The man pulled the knife out of his chest and smiled 

"Did you think that was going to hurt me?" The man asked placing the knife on the counter

"I was kinda hoping so" Alex responded

"Well nice try" The man said

Alex looked at him. He was taller then Alex, well built, and would be hot if he had not just tried to kill Alex. Speaking of which "Why did you try to kill me"

"Kids these days no manners" The man said "No, hello or your name, just why'd you try to kill me"

"Well I'm sorry that I want to know why I was almost killed by some random man who just walked into my house" Alex paused then spoke again "My name is Alex Hamilton" 

The man smiled at him "John Laurens"

"John are you human?" Alex asked 

"Nope, I haven't been human for over two hundred years. Granted I have been stuck at the bottom of a lake for a few decades" 

Alex put the pieces together

"You're a vampire" He stated 

"Yup"

"So John" 

"Yes Alex"

"Why are you in my house?"

"Well" John started "I woke up like three days ago and just started walking and I smelled your blood"

"You're hungry" Alex said feeling like he should be afraid, but oddly was not

"A little bit" John replied 

"You could try blood bags" Alex suggested 

"Who puts blood in bags" 

"Humans"

John looked at Alex wondering if he should just drain him and leave but the kid looked like he couldn't be older then eighteen and thought maybe not.

"I should probably be going now Alex" John said

"Yeah probably"

So John did.


End file.
